All women are:
by hihimakino
Summary: What guys from Naruto have to say about it?  And Akatsuki?  This was originally for International Woman's day, but here I'm :   Hope you enjoy, reviews please *-*


**All women are**

**ANNOYING **  
_Women are really annoying. No matter their personality, one way or another they AREannoying. But still it is almost impossible for a man to live without this "irritation" in his lifetime. Even if men say you're annoying, you can be absolutely sure that he loves to be irritated by you.  
By Sasuke_

**Troublesome**  
_Women are all equal. All women are problematic. It just changes the level of problems that each one has. You just cant __distinguish__if theyre B.F.F. or __archrivals__. One way or another, a woman always causes problems, not just for one special man, but to ALL __men around her. What ends up being very problematic. Men are also problematic, but not remotely as women. But though ... Human life would eventually become monotonous without a problematic problem.  
By Shikamaru _

**Pure **  
_No matter how women have sex, kiss or do anything else in order to "dirty themselves. A woman is being cleansed by nature, since for woman it was given the gift of taking care of herself, to preserve. For woman it was given the gift of "being beautiful", disregarding physical strength, a woman cares more about herself. She wants to feel good about herself. Is it a natural instinct.  
By Haku_

**... Destined for Success.**  
_One day I thought all men could not fight against their destiny. Naruto taught me I was wrong. One day I thought all women were subject to their destination. Seeing Tenten with a kunai on my neck at the end of a training day taught me I was wrong. Not only Tenten, all women, if they really want, are able to do the impossible. An ugly woman can be beautiful. A poor woman can become rich. A simple kunoichi can become stronger than the most skilled Shinobi. Willpower is natural for a woman. Therefore, simply by being a woman, liking it or not, she is destined to succeed. _  
_By Neji_

** Hard-workers **  
_Women have a lot of fire of youth within themselves. They fight for everything and even almost collapsing, they always manage to take one last card from the sleeve. They live to fight and hardly dont get what they want. They fight for their ideals and even put them into practice and do not care about winning a battle with help. They just want victory, and helping is always welcome.  
By Lee_

**An art **

_Sasori-sensei and I are always discussing what true art is. I think art is a blast and the true beauty of art is at the time of its destruction. Sasori sensei thinks art is what cannot be destroyed, to him, art should last forever. But when it comes to women, we both agree that the woman is an art, a wonderful masterpiece of God. Because no matter if you look at a woman for half a second or a lifetime, a woman is beautiful anyway.  
By Deidara and Sasori _

__**Immortals  
**_No matter how much time passes, a woman is always a woman and nothing will change that. Whether it's a girl or a woman, the body state will always remain __immaculate_._No matter the external defects, or her beauty, your wife will continue as a beautiful woman no matter how many years will pass because the beauty of a woman cannot be judged by the mere passage of time. __  
By Hidan_

**Greedy **  
_Women want EVERYTHING they can achieve. Not only money, a woman wants power over everything and everyone, whether social status, she wants to be happy, wants to be free, to be loved, wants to be envied by her friends, wants to make success where she lives, she wants THAT dress, THAT necklace, THAT shoe. A woman wants to scream to the world: I AM a woman, I FEEL like a woman and I HAVE the right and duty to have EVERYTHING I want. And you, you sperm shooters, are who will give everything a woman wants. And what us, man, are supposed to do? Just obey.  
By:Kakuzu_

**... They're good in bed. **  
_A woman is always an enjoyable company during sex. If a man had sex with a woman and did not like, you can be sure, the blame is on him, ALL ALONE! Because for the woman, even without doing anything, she ends up giving pleasure to their sexual partner. Whether simply for their natural sexual charm, her touches, her kisses, or just waiting to be penetrated, a woman gives pleasure to whom she is having sex. Who screw up everything is the man.  
By Jiraya and Kakashi_

**A Complete Mystery ...  
**_No matter how the modern man evolved, both technologically and psychologically. Man will NEVER understand the female mind. It is something that is beyond the reach of logic or reason, therefore, only a woman can understand a woman. And perhaps this "illogical" thing is the why man and women have many times some friction between them. However, when the man feels lonely or needy, here comes his salvation: the unknown. A complete mystery. In other words, the woman. Because even if a men cannot understand a women, women can at least understand us better than ourselves.  
By Gaara_

**A box of surprises ...  
**_Meet a woman is like receiving a box. And when you meet a woman, you are forced to open that box. And of course, as the box does not have any identification, it can be a real box of surprises. It can be written "Eternal Happiness or maybe even the check for one million dollars? There can come good or bad things in that little box, at least in the view of us man, women always have something good to offer. We, man, tend to ignore the good things and only look at the bad part of a woman. And just because you opened the box, and found "Eternal Happiness", do not think that you are guaranteed in life! Nops, far from it, because in this little box, you will always discover new things and reveal things youve never even seen the first time you looked in the box. And this will repeat by ALLLLLLLLLLLL your life.  
By Naruto_

**... W.O.M.E.N.**

_Believe me my dear reader, a woman is full of paradoxes, because from the beginning she was and always will be a sweet and gentle creature, even if you do not agree or your f****** brother disagree. And since the beginning women are creatures as determined and as strong as anyone. Women are different than men, are more introspective and appreciate the smallest details, the smallest gestures. Women appreciate a strong man, a hero. But also appreciate sensitivity, a homemade dinner made by you. Especially if you DO NOT know how to cook, because then she sees your efforts to please her. What stirs the libido of women is not only physical beauty, but also intelligence. Thats why a magazine of naked guys just sells for gays._

_A woman ... Love purifies and always gives a new charm to the pleasure. There are women who love life, and their heart, rather than wear out and age, rejuvenates as when nature returns to spring. Yes... Thats how a woman works ... __  
A woman will never betray a man, or never wished such an act. She is just fickle in love. Loves short, but intensely.  
A woman ... Can perform multiple functions at the same time, she's a mother, a homemaker, a workaholic, a lover ... And she can do all this things with billions of neurons fewer than a man (AND still being an atomic bomb of sentimental destabilization ._

_And I could spend hours and hours here, cajoling these celestial beings, that my compliments would still be humble, so tiny and insignificant that they would become an offense.  
Being a creature of so many gifts, NEVER let someone stole the smile of your face __for__ minor flaws or malice. _Who doesnt know how to accept the minor flaws of a women will NEVER enjoy their greatest virtues.

By: Hihi Makino J

**Notes:** Originally, this was supposed to be for International Womans day (in March 8th), but I finished too early and Ill probably be too busy in March. School, job, course and lots of stuff. So I hope you enjoy this, I was very happy to do something to cheer up all ladies and I always get emotional to write this kind of stuff. I was also inspired by reminiscences from last year in Womans day: **my classmate gave a rose and a chocolate to each girl from my class**. Damn, that was brilliant. Im also giving a tip to some guys: you should start to realize the value of the closest woman in your life Oh well Im also very sad because my love life sucks. Im still BV (a Brazilian expression, ask me if you are interested to know what is) and sometimes I really think I dont love anyone, which is not normal you know, EVERY teenage has at least a crush, I dont (yep, fictional characters dont count, so I guess that makes me a robot). Oh, if theres some mistake (grammar mistakes or anything) say to me and Ill fix it. For example, I really enjoyed Wroathe who reviewed my last fanfic (Childhood). So Im open for critiques ;)

Im glad I could split it out. Sorry for taking your time.


End file.
